The voice
by Skovko
Summary: Dean has begun disappearing after dinner. Roman thinks he's started smoking again, and Seth goes to stop him. The truth is different. He's found something - or someone - to help him heal after Renee left. He stands and listens to her sing. What he doesn't know is that she's noticed him too and that he's helped her heal as well.
1. She helped me heal

"I'm just gonna go outside for some air," Dean said.  
"Do you want some company?" Seth asked.  
"No, I'm good," Dean answered.

Dean was out of the door right after answering as if he didn't want Seth to follow. Seth turned to look at Roman who was putting the last dishes in the dishwasher. Dean might not care about cleaning up right after dinner, but Roman did even if he was only a guest in Dean's home.

"That was odd," Seth said.  
"He does that everytime after dinner. I was over here two times last week. He needs air right after eating," Roman said.  
"Do you think something is wrong?" Seth asked.  
"I think he started smoking again," Roman answered.  
"Oh, hell no!" Seth barked.

Seth ran to the front door and hurried outside. He caught Dean turning a corner to an alley. Seth ran to the alley and caught Dean only a few steps in. Seth grabbed Dean's arm, and Dean actually looked worried that Seth had caught him.

"What are you doing here? Go back inside!" Dean hissed.  
"I'm not gonna let you poison yourself," Seth said.  
"Poison myself? With what?" Dean asked.  
"Cigarettes," Seth answered.  
"Cigarettes?" Dean looked puzzled. "Oh! You think I started smoking again."  
"Why else would you disappear right after dinner? Roman said you did it last week too," Seth said.

Dean chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"Fine, I'll show you, but only if you promise not to speak a word," Dean said.  
"I promise," Seth said.  
"I mean it," Dean gave Seth a hard stare. "Not a single word."

Seth nodded to show he understood. Dean started walked again and waved for Seth to follow. They made it down to the end of the alley. Seth looked in at a small courtyard and all the windows and doors. Apartments. He looked at Dean who brought a finger to his lips before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

Seth opened his mouth to speak but was caught off guard when a female voice started singing. A blissful smile spread on Dean's face. Seth turned around to see an open window on the first floor. From what he could see, it looked like a kitchen. He kept staring at the window and suddenly a woman with shoulder long, strawberry blonde hair appeared. Her bright green eyes looked shocked to see a man staring at her. She quickly stepped away from the window again. Her song ended shortly after. Seth looked at Dean again. Dean opened his eyes and looked sad.

"That was a short one," Dean said. "She usually sings an entire song."  
"This is what you come out here for? To listen to a woman sing?" Seth asked.  
"Every night at the same time," Dean smiled weakly.  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
"Let's go back inside. Roman's probably worried," Dean said.

A few minutes later they were back in Dean's house. Roman had started the dishwasher and was now sitting on the couch playing on his phone.

"So?" Roman asked.  
"He's not smoking," Seth shook his head. "He's listening to some woman sing."

Roman furrowed his brows and looked at Dean.

"Don't look at me like that. I just like to listen to her sing. In some weird way her voice helped me heal after Renee left me for that one nut dickface," Dean said.  
"So ask her out," Roman said.  
"It's not that easy. I don't even know what she looks like," Dean said.

Seth's eyes widened at that.

"You've never looked at her?" Seth asked.  
"No, I just stand there listening. It's not like she's showing herself anyway. She takes me to places I don't wanna come back from," Dean said. "What does it matter anyway? She doesn't know I'm there."  
"But..." Seth started.

Seth stopped himself. He could tell Dean that the woman knew he was there. That she was watching him listening to her sing. Instead he kept silent. He wasn't sure Dean even wanted to know. Maybe he wanted to keep it a fantasy. Maybe he had a picture in his head of how he thought she would look.

"Let's go out," Seth suggested instead.  
"Where to?" Roman asked.  
"Karaoke!" Dean grinned.


	2. It's her

Seth emptied his drink and placed the glass down on the table. The woman with the red hair extensions and a bunch of tattoos sat as close up against him as she possibly could. Her name was Ruby. Her and her two companions Sarah and Liv had found the three men and asked to sit down. Sarah was hanging all over Roman while Liv tried her best to get Dean's attention. Something that seemed to work just fine.

"I'm gonna go take a piss," Seth said.  
"Bring back some whiskey," Dean smirked at Liv. "Me and sugar lips here need it."  
"You're bad!" Liv giggled.  
"Just you wait until you find out how bad," Dean said.

Seth rolled his eyes and stood up. Dean never had any trouble with the ladies. None of them did really, but for some reason they always seemed to flock to Dean. They all expected him to be a bad boy that they wanted to be dominated by at first and then tame him later. Later never came. Dean only did one night stands after he and Renee divorced.

Seth did his business in the bathroom, washed his hands and walked back outside. Some woman stood ready on the stage to deliver a song. He stopped and stared. He knew who she was. He had seen her earlier in the window. He turned to see Dean locking lips with Liv.

"No, no, no!" Seth started running back to the table. "Dean! Stop!"  
"What?" Dean looked at him.  
"It's her!" Seth yelled.  
"It's her indeed," Dean smirked at Liv. "Come here, sugar lips."

Dean locked lips with Liv again. The song "Salt In The Wound" by Theory Of A Deadman started. Dean tore his lips away from Liv. He recognized that voice. He recognized that song. It was one of the first ones he had ever heard her sing.

"It's her," Dean said.  
"That's what I was trying to tell you," Seth said.

Dean ignored Seth and Liv. He stood up and stared at the strawberry blonde on the stage. She scanned the crowd and seemed surprised when her eyes landed on him. Clearly she recognized him.

"She knows you," Seth said from behind Dean. "She's watching you when she sings."

Dean couldn't help but crack a smile at that information. He started walking slowly towards the stage. His smile grew wider as the song progressed. He stopped in front of the stage and watched her finish the song. She took a bow and looked at him. He held out his hand to help her down from the stage. She took it, and it felt like electricity shot through him. Once she was down on the floor, he pulled her close.

"It's you," he said.  
"It's me," she smiled. "You're my audience every night."  
"The shit you helped me through," he chuckled. "You have no idea."  
"Likewise. My boyfriend cheated on me and left me, and I started singing breakup songs. One day you were there. It helped me to know someone appreciated a part of me even though you never looked at me," she said.  
"That's why your songs slowly turned more happy," he smiled. "I need to know your name."  
"Capella," she said.  
"I'm Dean," he said. "I'm here with my friends."

He looked down at the table to see an angry Liv storm out. Sarah and Ruby didn't seem too happy either.

"You asshole!" Ruby yelled before storming after Liv.  
"Lovely friends," Capella laughed.  
"Not the girls. I don't have a clue who they are," Dean pointed at the men. "Roman and Seth. My best friends. Come meet them."

They walked over to the table, still holding each other's hands. He couldn't help but smile at how well her smaller hand fit in his. He pictured himself sitting next to her, holding her hand, watching countless of sunrises and sunsets together.

"Guys, this is Capella," Dean smiled. "And this is Roman and Seth."  
"We've met," Seth smirked.  
"You got a great voice," Roman said.  
"Thank you," Capella said.

They spent a couple of hours together at the bar until it got past midnight. Since they were almost neighbors, they all walked back together. Seth and Roman quickly disappeared into Dean's house to allow him to have a moment with her alone. Dean came walking in ten minutes later with the biggest grin on his face.

"Someone got a goodnight kiss," Roman teased.  
"I did," Dean said.  
"Why didn't you invite her in to spend the night?" Seth asked.  
"I wanna do right with her. I asked her out tomorrow night," Dean said.  
"On a real date?" Roman put his hand on his heart. "Our boy is all grown up, Seth. It's beautiful."  
"I know," Seth chuckled.  
"Dicks!" Dean chuckled too.

Dean sunk down on the couch between his two best friends.

"She's the one," Dean said.  
"Wow, easy there, fox boy. Don't run that fast," Seth said.  
"I know it," Dean smiled. "She's the one."


End file.
